


Sweet Seduction

by WolfKnox



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Candy, F/M, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKnox/pseuds/WolfKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raver Raves a smart nerdy guy who helps his best friend Mosh Pitts a badass bounty hunter combat ghosts and demons on a daily basis has a major crush on none other than Stocking Anarchy! He asks Mosh's help in seducing the sugar loving angel and it leads to a rather sweet situation! Smutty goodness, do enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> WolfKnox: HOWDY DO! *grins* Well… I thought this site needed some more Panty and stocking smut so here I am! Woo! Please do enjoy my lovely readers~

Stocking Anarchy, probably the cutest girl to ever exist and she’s a fucking angel! But there is no way in hell she’d ever give me the time of day, so here I am talking with the best friend anybody could have Mosh Pitts in this terrible excuse for a bar.  
Mosh looked at me with a lazy grin on his face and said “Sweets.” I looked at him like he was insane and said “P-Pardon me?” Mosh looked at me with that shit eating grin of his and said “Look Raver Stocking loves sweets so give her a sweet seduction~”  
My eyes widen at the thought of a “sweet seduction”, Mosh grabbed me by black and white stripped bandanna as he got off his stool and dragged me out of the bar, the fat ass of bartender screamed at us to pay for our drinks Mosh just threw a knife in his direction causing the bartender to squeal like a pig and piss his pants.  
Mosh dragged me to the nearest candy shop and shoved me inside the store and with bought our weight in candy and sweets. He grinned as we sped away on his black motorcycle to our apartment.  
Once instead our apartment which looks like it was a hit by a nuclear bomb no seriously there’s pizza boxes, cigarettes, food, wrappers, and hell even panties scattered across the floor.  
Mosh shoves me into my bed room and strips me down so I’m stark naked, I yelp and try to cover myself from his uninterested gaze. He shoves me onto my bed and ties me to the bed posts so I form a human X.  
He then sprays whipped cream onto my genitals and nipples *sighs* at least I’m covered… then he fucking covers dumps all the candy on my torso, stomach, and legs oh did I mention he shoved a fricking apple into my mouth? I look like a human desert!  
He smirked at his handy work and took out his iPhone 5 and took a picture and then he called Stocking, I was about to die of embarrassment! I squirmed, struggled, and whined but it wasn't working I was trapped!  
After a brief conversation with the angel of my dreams he hung up the phone and his lips twisted into that shit eating grin of his and said “Get ready to have the night of your life Raves! Oh and I’ll be with Panty we got some business to attend to~”  
And with that Mosh leaves me alone bound, gagged, and covered in sweets not exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday night I rather be watching cartoon conspiracy theories or even playing skyrim!  
The door opens after about a half an hour and its stocking, she takes one look at me and in an instance her eyes are clouded with Lust?! Is she turned on by this?! She quickly removed her ever so sexy clothes all except her undergarments and her stockings which I found incredibly attractive.  
I tried so desperately not to have a nosebleed but I managed to keep it in, she then slid a hand into her panties causing a small moan to come from the sugar fiend. I squirmed and shook as I heard her moan if this is dream never fucking wake me up!  
She slowly slid off her panties a teasing smirk on that angelic face, blood erupted from nose when those beautiful purple panties hit my bedroom floor.  
She slowly slid one no two fingers into herself, softly moaning as she slowly started to pump her fingers in and out of herself. I felt my hips shift uncomfortably as my erection rose to the occasion.  
I’m positive my face was redder than a virgin in a whore house, after a few minutes of playing with herself she slowly slid her delightful fingers out of core and slowing stalking over to me while I trembled with excitement.  
She slowly crawled onto of me and gently took the apple out of my mouth and she planted her wonderful lips on mine, I gasped and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into my moist cavern.  
She explored every inch of my mouth and slowly pulled away with a soft moan as she stroked my cheek, she whispered “You taste so sweet… I must to have more.”  
Then she started her assault on my neck and collarbone while I shuddered and lightly moaned unfamiliar with the sensation I was experiencing, she then bit down my collarbone causing me to jolt with pleasurable pain crying out Stocking’s name.  
She met my gaze with her eyes that were clouded in lust and something more? Then she started her descent down my body leaving behind a trail of hot kisses that left my heart pounding so loud I thought it was going to burst!  
When she got down to my whipped cream covered erection she proceed to lightly flick her tongue over the head causing me to bite back a moan, she smirked at my reaction and wrapped those gorgeous lips around the head of it and started to lightly suck on it which send shocks of pleasure throughout my body!  
Then she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes as swirled her tongue around my length causing my knees to buckle and for me to cry out Stocking’s name again which only fueled her lust!  
She lightly wrapped her hand around the base of my erection and started to gently squeeze and pump it causing me twist and pull against the ribbons that were binding me to this bed.  
She then took most of my erection into that warm moist cavern of hers as she moaned around my length sending waves of pleasure throughout my body causing me to see stars.  
My eyes struggled to stay open as she worked her magic and she sucked harder causing my body to spasm. When I finally got the chance to open my eyes again I was blessed was a wonderful site of Stocking’s lips darkened and wet with saliva.  
I lost it, my vision blurred and I cried out Stocking’s name for the third time this night as I released into Stocking’s wanting mouth. She greedily swallowed my load and pulled away from my erection with a soft pop sound.  
She licked her lips and softly moaned at the taste and murmured “Tasty…” She crawled up my body back to my lips and gave me one of sweet kisses that I cherished dearly. Stocking began to run her tongue over my lips, begging for entrance.  
I eagerly opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance, I lost due to my lack of experience. Our tongues massaged each other which made Stocking moan into my mouth, oh god I could listen to her moan all day it’s music to my ears.  
After a few minutes we pulled away from some much needed air and while I was greedily gulping down breaths of air, Stocking latched her mouth onto the junction where the neck meets the collarbone and bite down on it causing my knees to buckle and for me to cry out Stocking’s name.  
I felt Stocking smirk into my skin; she pulled away and proceeded to free my hands and ankles of their restraints. My hands quickly went to her bra trying desperately to take it off with my shaking hands, she placed her hands over my shaking hands and whispered “Raver let me help you seem a bit flustered.”  
After Stocking’s bra came off and was flung behind her I started caressing her body causing my erection to spring back to life in an instance. Stocking mewled out “Touch me Raver, you’re my sweet little boy touch me wherever you like.”  
I cautiously brought my shaking hands down to her perky breasts, she moaned out my name at the contact which fueled my curiosity and desire for her riding me while screaming my name to the heavens.  
I started to toy with rock hard nipples lightly pulling, squeezing, hell even twisting which caused a string of moans to pour out of her mouth. I leaned down and flicked my tongue over her left nipple causing her to shiver from the feeling of my moist warm tongue against one of the most sensitive parts of her body.  
After awhile Stocking grew tired of teasing and flipped us over so she was on top of me, she then leaned down so her breath tickled my left ear and whispered “I want to ride your sweet little self all night long.”  
I shyly nodded my head while I pulled myself up into a sitting position with Stocking in my lap, my erection poking against her hip while it dripped with precum. She smirked and lifted herself up and slowly sunk down onto my cock taking it into her warmth causing me to shake with anticipation.  
Stocking smirked at my inexperienced form, she gently stroked my cheek and gently whispered in my ear “Is this your first time Raver? Let me take control trust me you’ll enjoy and you get a sweet treat at the end.”  
I blushed scarlet red at her words and shyly nodded, letting her take control and slowly losing myself in the pleasure. She had to have done this before because this way absolute heaven!  
Stocking slowly slid up and down my cock slowly getting into a rhythm where we she slid down I thrusted upwards hitting that spot inside of her that made Stocking scream out my name fueling my desire to please her even more.  
My eyes darkened with lust as I grasped her hips pinned her to the bed so I was on top of her and I leaned down to lick the shell of her ear, I seductively whispered into her ear “Looks like I’m in control my sugar loving angel.”  
Her angelic face turned crimson red at my words and her gaze met mine, she slowly stroked my cheek and softly said “I’m all yours Raver Raves now give me a sugar rush I’ll never forget.”  
My nervousness seemed to melt away as my brain registered those words, I quickly pinned her down onto the bed causing my erection to slide deeper inside of her, she cried out as I slid in deeper filling her up even more.  
I slowly started to thrust in and out of her causing a string of mewls and moans to erupt from her throat fueling my lust for her even more!  
I pounded into my sugar loving angel like no tomorrow as her nails dug into my back causing me to hiss in a pleasure filled painful haze, my heart pounding in my chest I felt fire pooling low in my abdomen.  
Then time seemed to slow down as I screamed out Stocking’s name as I exploded inside of her! Filling her full of my sticky white cream, she threw her head back and jerked as she let herself go dissolving into the pleasure.  
Once Stocking and I recovered from our orgasms, I gently pulled out of her warmth and watched as some of my sticky white semen slowly drip out onto the bed. I lay next to her and gently pulled her close to me, her face snuggling into my slightly muscular chest.  
She closed her eyes and said “You’re my sweet treat Raver Raves, if Panty ever comes near you I’ll slice her into pieces.” I smiled at her honeyed words as I closed my eyes and drifted away into so much needed sleep after that little “sugar rush.”  
I woke up next morning to an empty bed; I grabbed my boxers that we’re laying on the ground. I slipped them on and headed downstairs to see Mosh sitting down drinking a beer with a smirk on his face.  
This…this can’t end well, he motioned to a chair across from him and I cautiously sat down in the seat. He pulled out his phone from his torn trench coat and said “It’s a sweet video, go ahead take a look.”  
I looked at the phone with a confused expression and cautiously pressed the screen causing a video to play, my eyes widen i-it was m-me and Stocking?!?!?  
I looked at Mosh with a horrified expression while his smirk only grew wider, he started to speak saying “It’d be a real dick move if that happened to end up all over the internet… Look here Raver I need a favor and if you don’t want this all over the internet you’re going to cooperate…understand?”  
I sighed but hesitantly nodded my head and said “Fine. Mosh what do you what?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? I might do a fem brief x Mosh one so ummmmmmm let me know whatcha thought!


End file.
